


Jercy Oneshots

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teacher/Parent, Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Halloween, Jason is a Good Boyfriend, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Three Sentences Fic Challenge, Yandere character, i'm tagging things late here, the next installment is going to be fluff i promise!, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my first and #1 OTPSome of them might be a little (*cough* really *cough*) dark, but don't worry there will always be warnings for each chapter. Oh yeah, sometimes i will also put my OCs in the story, but don't worry, there will be warnings for them too if you don't want to read stories with OCs in them.I also take requests but strictly for jercy as the main pairing (side pairings in the prompt are okay though). But, i won't do anything explicitly NSFW/smut, although i am fine with non explicit noncon/rape, abuse, and other dark stuff. And also i won't do top!Percy.





	1. 1: Yandere Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: yandere character, dark, extreme jealousy and possesiveness (did i spell that right?), murder, major character death.

Percy quietly made his way over to Bunker Nine, when he got there he sees Leo tinkering alone with a machine.

Percy smiles. How convenient.

He walk towards Leo who had his back turn to him, careful not to make a sound. He reaches out and taps Leo shoulder.

Leo jumps, but relaxes when he sees him. “Dude! Don’t scare people like that! I almost though you were a monster or something.” He exclaimed. When he finally calms down he asks. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“You left the door open.” He calmly replied. It wasn’t a lie, when he got here the entrance to the Bunker was already open for him to enter.

“Huh, i could’ve sworn i already closed it.” Leo though out loud, then shrugs. “Oh well, so Percy, what brings you here?”

“I was looking for you actually, i wanted to ask you about something.” Percy said.

“Shoot.”

“I saw you with Jason earlier, you were talking about needing his help with an invention?”

“Oh yeah! I need him to power up a new machine of mine with electricity.” Leo’s eyes immediately lights up at the mention of his new invention.

Percy lets him ramble excitedly about his creation. While he scans the surroundings, looking for anything that he could use for his initial purpose looking for Leo. He spots a screwdriver on the floor next to his foot, he silently smiles, that might work.

At that point, Percy decided to finally interrupt Leo’s rambling. “Wow! That sounds really cool! Can i see the blueprints you made for your invention? I would love to know more about the machine that my boyfriend help you on!” He tried really hard not to snarl at Leo when saying the word my boyfriend.

“Of course! It’s over at that desk.” Leo led him over to where his blueprints are, and Percy followed, but not before picking up the tool he saw earlier and hiding it behind his back.

When they got to the desk that Leo previously mentioned, Leo began to ramble about his invention again, about how great it was and how it was going to help the camp. He had his back turn, at that point Percy took out the screwdriver from behind his back and raise it high up in the air. Leo turns, he look confused at first when he saw Percy holding up the screwdriver, but then it turn into a look of horror when he sees the tool coming down towards him.

_You shouldn’t have flirted with my boyfriend you fire bitch._

 

 


	2. 2: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Halloween and is also supposed to be an installment for @pjoqueernet 's Halloween event on tumblr.
> 
> Warning/s: None, all fluff but there's a slight mention of crossdressing.

 

"Percy, there is no way that i'm dressing up as him for Halloween."

There is a lot of things that Jason is willing to do for his boyfriend, like that one time during Valentine's Day when he agreed to eat the deadly chocolates that his boyfriend made even though he knows it's going to have to spend the entire day in the infirmary afterwards.

Or that one time when Percy asked him to help give mrs. O' Leary a bath, instead of giving her a bath, he had to chase her through the entire camp, what's worse, is that after he finally caught and bathed her she run off again, and when he finally catch up to her she got even dirtier than before.

But this is not going to be one of those cases.

When his boyfriend told him that he wanted to go trick or treating with him, his initial response was yes no matter how childish he thinks what his boyfriend wanted to do, but when Percy showed him the costume he wanted him to wear, he changed his previous respond to no. There is no way that he's going out dressed up as Hercules.

"Why not?" His boyfriend asked in a tone that's akin to a whine.

"Just no! There is no way!"

"Come on Jay."

"No."

"Please?"

"No Percy!"

Percy stopped trying to get Jason to wear the costume to start pouting, but then his pout dissapears and is replaced with a mischievous grin. "It's too bad you don't want to wear the costume," he stepped forward to speak seductively into his ear; "because i was thinking about dressing up as Megara tonight, i even picked out the dress and everything. Infact, i might even just wear the dress tonight."

Jason gulped. "Just the dress, nothing else?"

"Just the dress."

Jason immediately agrees to wear the costume after that.

~Bonus~

"I though you said you were going to wear the dress?" Jason tried not to sound to dissapointed when he saw his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom wearing his chosen costume.

After Jason finally agreed to put on the costume Percy gave him, his boyfriend excuse himself to go change into his own costume. He was expecting for Percy to come out wearing the dress that he promised him, but when he come out of the bathroom wearing what appears to be a male version of Megara's outfit, he felt betrayed and thoroughly dissapointed, even though he does look hot wearing the other costume he would still rather prefer for him to wear the female version.

"Later okay?" Percy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Right now i just want to spend the night trick or treating with my heroic boyfriend."

With a promise like that, Jason is willing to go trick or treating with Percy every night.


	3. Fic Challenge 1 (Teacher/Parent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a Fic Challenge i did on tumblr, the prompt was 'Teacher/Single Parent AU'.
> 
> OC Warning (fankid to be precise)
> 
> Warning/s: None, just fluff.

 

Every school always has at least one trouble maker student, and one of those types of students happens to be one Luke Jackson.

Luke has always been a trouble maker ever since he first showed up. He's been late to school plenty of times (but he always said it was never on purpose), he talks back to some—most—of the teachers, and he has gotten detention way too many times to count.

And guess who has to deal with it all? His single dad that's who.

* * *

Today though, instead of normal detention, he was told by his English teacher, mister Grace to meet up with him later after school, and he was also told to bring his dad along with him.

You probably won't believe Luke when he said he was surprised to hear that. Because for once he didn't do anything wrong this time! And to make matters worse, mister Grace didn't even told him why he has to meet up with him later, and he has to bring his dad along too.

So yeah, that's how he ended up in the English classroom waiting for his dad to show up.

A few minutes later Luke's dad finally appeared. He's still wearing his aquarium work uniform, he must have been in a hurry to get to Luke's school.

"Hello, i'm Percy Jackson, Luke's dad." His dad smiled and extends his hand towards mister Grace.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke's English teacher, mister Grace." His teacher shook his dad's hand.

His dad sits down at the chair next to Luke. "Luke told me that you want to see me, did he did something wrong?"

Luke look down, he really didn't want to see the dissapointed look his dad always give him whenever he heard him did something wrong at school. He really don't want to cause anymore trouble for his dad, it's already bad enough that he has to take care of him all by himself.

"No, actually he haven't done anything wrong. Yet." Mister Grace explained while chuckling.

His dad sighs relieved. "That's a relieved. I'm sorry that he always causes trouble."

"That's fine, but, it must be hard for a pretty thing such as you to take care of a son all by yourself." Mister Grace said.

Luke swore he could see his dad blushed a bit at that.

Okay what the heck was that?

Did his teacher just flirted with his own dad... In front of him?

Right now Luke is contemplating whether to just stay quiet and let it happen because it's getting him out of possible trouble or to drag his dad out of the room immediately.

He choose to do the former instead.

The meeting went on like that. They would talk about Luke's grades and his behaviour in school, he would join the conversation occasionally, even though he knows that mister Grace and his dad are just mostly flirting with eachother, he felt really awkward and uncomfortable the entire time. He also pretended that he didn't hear when mister Grace offered his dad to get coffee with him someday, and his dad agreed too!

On the way back home Luke was entirely quiet, which is uncharacteristic for him. Even when his dad tried to strike up a conversation with him he still didn't say a word. That meeting messed him up bad.


	4. Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small drabble that’s actually a part of an old AU fic idea titled “The Siren, The Angel, And The Demon”.
> 
>  
> 
> The story is about Percy, Jason, and Nico who are a siren, an angel, and a demon respectively, and they go on this quest to stop an evil force from destroying their world. It’s mostly just a jercico bromance fic with some slow burn jercy.  
> It was an old idea, and somehow I completely forgot about it.

 

“You were really brave back there.” Jason said trying to break the tension between them. “Luring all those pirates away with your voice.”

  
Percy snorted. “Thanks. But my voice isn’t that great.”

  
“I like your voice.”

  
“You do?” Percy turn to him like he can’t believe what Jason just said.

  
“I do.” Jason cupped Percy face in his hand, and look into his eyes. “It’s sweet and alluring, just like you.”

  
Percy couldn’t help but blush a bit at the compliment. “You think i’m sweet and alluring?”

  
Jason though about kissing the siren in front of him right then. But then they heard Nico walking back from the forest and they instantly broke apart with matching blushes on their faces.


	5. Soulmate AU (Three Sentences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Sentence fic challenge.
> 
> Anonymous: jercy, soulmate au: you only see the color that your soulmate's eyes are until you meet them and see ALL colors

Before Percy met his soulmate, all he sees were blue.

Before Jason met his soulmate, all he sees were green.

It’s only after they met and locked eyes with eachother that they realized how beautiful the two colors are.


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post.

"Like the song says, all I want for Christmas is you." Jason said kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"Awe, all I want for Christmas is you too!" Percy gushed happily with a grin on his face. He then hands Jason a list. "…and five things on that list."

He then walks away, leaving Jason speechless with a list of possible gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS 
> 
> HAPPY HANNUKAH
> 
> HAPPY KWANZA 
> 
> And last, but not least, for people who don’t celebrate any of those three  
> I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT MONDAY


End file.
